


Full of Disgrace

by Noir_Dix



Series: The Gospel of Mary Goore [8]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band), Mary Goore - Fandom, Tobias Forge - Fandom
Genre: 60's rock icons, A horny disgusting sweet boy., F/M, Feet, He's ba-ack..., Kalamata olives, Mary's a sweet boy., Multi, O HAY It's Tobias, Satanic crafting, The real question., Tobias snark is a thing of beauty., Video, Weirdness, What Would You Do?, free range titties, minor melt down, more on Mary's unfortunate past decisions, necro fellatio, red wine vinegar, secularization, sideways revelations, svenska, talky talky, virtual fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noir_Dix/pseuds/Noir_Dix
Summary: This is an odd story.Written in part, during rain storms.I *am* reading Grace's biography.
Relationships: Dix/Mary G., Tobbe/Dix
Series: The Gospel of Mary Goore [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640098
Comments: 11
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an odd story.  
> Written in part, during rain storms.  
> I *am* reading Grace's biography.

Dix sat alone in the sanctuary. A summer storm pounded outside... hopefully, it wouldn't last.

She had her long legs stretched down the pew, flip-flops on the floor. She'd brought a badly abused paperback that she'd found, & was wearing her typical summer combo of light lounge pants & small t-shirt.

Basil was meeting with his mother. He'd been... _off_ , lately. It was like he was battling mild amnesia.

She had her suspicions.

Her south-of-the-border real estate gave an annoying little tingle, just at her vague thought.

Speaking of which... There was a shade watching her. At least one, that she knew of.

(Two. There were actually two.)

She was sorely tempted to do something naughty, like start playing with herself.

"I see you, Mary Jane." she called, instead. She didn't look up from her book.

He was hovering up by the side doors, off the altar.

They had these awkward episodes, every few decades. Something usually happened, to make one of them unsure of the other.

The first notable incident was when Basil concocted the horrible plan that she could have sex with Mary, to try & get pregnant.

Dozens followed. The most recent, due to her encounter with him & The Director. At the same time. Quite literally.

"I know." he responded.

"What's the matter, hon?"

_Might as well find out_.

He made his way to her pew.

"Nothing's the matter. Mind if I sit?"

She closed her book, already exasperated.

"Why _would_ I?"

She was all the way at one end. He shimmied down, to sit at her feet.

"I dunno."

_One_.

_Two_.

"Can I play with your feet?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Depends. What are you calling _play_?"

He smiled, but just rubbed them, in a very pedestrian (HA) manner.

She checked her book, to make sure she hadn't left off on a page 13.

"Your feet are cute."

"They're feet." she wiggled her toes, "I should really paint them."

"I'll do it." he said, automatically. "If you want me to."

Nobody knew that Mary happened to be crafty. He played guitar, wrote music, drew rather well, & seriously enjoyed putting shit together.

It figured, that he would think painting her toenails an interesting diversion.

She wiggled some more. Interesting, indeed.

"Don't want a footjob?"

He snorted.

"Babe, we've established that with you, I'll try anything."

"Not really." she frowned. "You told me that I could _try_ some things, & you've been hiding, ever since."

His ears went red.

"Whatcha reading?"

"Oh, no you don't." she scooted next to him, "It's Grace Slick's biography. Why have you been avoiding me?"

He lit up, for all of a second.

"Always liked Grace."

"Didn't we all? She got to fuck Jim, you know. Answer the question."

He snorted, again.

"Big deal. You could have fucked him."

"Now, Mary. You know that's not true."

"The hell, it isn't. Slip that nasty fucker some acid, & you could have. You were still on probation, for the Nihil incident."

She looked down, blushing.

"He's cute, when he's young."

"Incest! God damn, this weird fuckin' church."

She placed a hand on his thigh, tentatively.

"Would you have fucked Grace?"

"Who's to say I didn't?"

"Ha!" she squeezed him, " _I_ say. You would have had to brag, about that one."

"She was a brilliant, striking woman."

"She still is."

"True. I'm gonna have to dig through my records, later."

"Mm."

They stared up at the outline, where the old cross had hung.

"I would like to get some lumber. Knock together some upside-downers. That would be sexy." he mused.

_Crafty_.

She looked at him. Mary always fascinated her, a little. He really did buy into the Satanic spiel.

Him & The Director. The rest of the clergy varied.

Maybe Per. He seemed a sincere heathen, as well.

"The church. Fucked. My. Mom."

She knew.

Literally.

"Are you ever going to answer my question?"

"What's to answer? You trotted on back to the rat, & I... I—"

"Didn't know how to follow two cocks, in the same hole?"

"Jesus, Dix."

"Well?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Tobias" coming up.
> 
> Nobody leave me any snark.  
> I *will* take it down.  
> Unless it's funny.
> 
> Should I tag, Grace Slick rpf?  
> 🤣


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🚨 Cryptid alert! 🚨

"The lady _is_ perceptive." came the low rumble.

She hadn't even known—!

Mary rolled his eyes.

The Director, ever the cryptid, materialized at the other end of the pew. He came to her, & bent to kiss her hand... of all things.

HE WAS DRESSED AS A PRIEST!!!

Of the modern-day, plainclothes variety, but, still. He wore a collar, & Dix got wetter than a Slip 'N Slide, at this revelation.

He grinned at her. He sat, then proceeded to lean & kiss the weird pointy bit that isn't quite your ear, but, still counts as part of it.

"How are you doing?" he was smiling his lovely smile at her.

"Meep." was all she could manage.

"Oh, for fuck's sake." Mary grumbled.

Tobias looked at her, indulgently.

_~You've been daddied by all the dudes that wanna dad..._

"There's your answer." he ran a hand inside her leg, & she noticed he wore some of the most beautiful driving gloves that she had ever seen. With silver nails. "Has Basil been treating you well?"

Her eyes went wide.

"What did you do?"

"Don't look at it like that." he said, finally not smiling. "He was... angry—"

"And, you fixed him?"

"I–" he seemed to consider his next words, very carefully, "I tried. I tried to diffuse the situation."

Mary draped an arm across her shoulders, in a sad little display of possessiveness.

"How long before it wears off?" she asked, surprising him.

"You know Basil, better than I. He's broken, & believes what he wants to believe..." he leaned in to whisper, "He was _never_ as strong as you."

She blinked. She swallowed. She was dangerously close to jumping this ancient, evil man's bones.

Again.

"Thank you." she squeaked.

He kissed her, & it made Basil's bone-melting expertise look like amateur hour.

Then came the thought, unbidden—

_I could make you come... Right here. Right now._

_Get thee behind me, Satan!_ she thought, desperately.

 _I'd like that._ he pulled back, again smiling.

"En så bra tjej. Du försöker, så väldigt hårt."

He sat back in the pew.

"You know how kids these days, they work at the ice cream parlor, & after a week, they're sick of ice cream?"

He was talking to Mary. Covertly, he was making little hand gestures. They were eerily similar to what Basil did live, during Satan Prayer.

"What are you on about, man?"

Thankfully, Mary wasn't looking at Dix, right then.

"Just because we did what we did, doesn't mean she has to do it every time, doofus."

Still not looking. Missed an epic eye-roll.

"I'm going to have to go home, soon." Tobias said, wistfully.

YOU UNHOLY BASTARD! she mentally screamed at him.

Still smiling.

"Home?" she asked, trying to sound normal.

"Stockholm."

"Sweden?"

He gave her a look.

"No. _Japan_. Not as many people have heard of it."

"The great Satan is from Sweden?" Mary frowned.

"You should know." he stood, abruptly. He took her hand, again. "I mean it, Dix. If you ever need me, for _any_ reason, get a message to me."

Then, he was gone. He did turn, up by the side door, to blow her a little kiss.

"He's not talking by normal means." she said, quietly.

"You're falling for him." Mary grumped.

She shifted in place, her undies a gooey mess.

"Who, me? Nah. He just looks like– some dude."

"He looks just like me, but, with better hair. And, less... dead"

"Aw, Mare—"

His clothes were not helping. Typical skinny jeans & another mangled tank top, that read: PLEASE mess with my toot-toot.

He caught her look.

"Yes. I KNOW I need to do laundry. Admit it."

"Fine. He's just so goddamn compelling. And, evil. You don't understand, Mary. My love for you, my love for Basil, is pure. Whatever he's doing to me, it's wicked & wrong–"

"Whoa-"

"And, I _know_ it." her voice cracked, embarrassingly.

"Hey," he pulled her into his arms, stroking her back, then following her long blond tail, "don't beat yourself up over it. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go all _ratty_ on you."

She leaned into his slight chest. Who would've thought that Mary could turn the romantic hero?

"Wanna play hide the sausage?"

He had to ruin it.

"Is it still raining?" she listened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was really a tank top. The fact that it was some dorky boy in 5th grade is beside the point.
> 
> I really am falling for my made-up Tobbe. He's even more fun than advertised.
> 
> And, preacher man kink. You're welcome. (With Grammy gloves.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut!  
> Get yer smut! Fresh & funky.

"Nah. It quit, a while ago."

He nuzzled the hollow of her cheek, facing him. A hand fell to her thigh, squeezing.

"Behave, Mary. Basil will be back out here, soon, & I don't want to short out whatever Tobias did to him."

"I miss you."

"I've missed you, too."

He was down to the curve of her neck, hand sliding up–

She caught it, stalling him.

"I've been watching, what you've let me tape—"

He guided her hand to his crotch. _Bulging_.

Bulging crotch.

 _Romantic hero_. Had she really just thought that?

"I need more."

"Damn it, Goore. What part of _behave_ , or, _yourself_ do you not get?"

"You didn't say, _yourself_... but, it doesn't matter. I don't get _behave_ , either."

He looked at her. She looked at him.

Despite her notoriously **bad** impulse control, she pulled her hand away... Even though she very badly **did** want to play.

"What on earth is he doing?"

"I don't know. It's just one of those regular meetings."

"Confessional?"

"You _know_ that's the first place he'll look... Leave it, Mary. There's not enough time."

"There's always time." he tried to shove a hand down her pants.

"Don't." she stood, under the ruse of scanning the sanctuary.

He sat back.

"What are you not telling me, Dix? Why so– skittish?

She slumped.

"I'm telling the truth, about Basil."

"Why are you acting like you're sitting on a landmine?"

"My drawers are a wet mess, okay?!"

He tilted his head. Black light dawned, slowly.

He whistled.

"Mind fuck?"

She nodded, miserably.

"I am impressed. Shit. Dix, you _know_ I don't mind your goop."

"Oh, God." she sat back down, resigned.

"In fact, I'm rather fond of it." he tried again, this time, successful. "God damn. Let me add some of mine..."

"Mary, please. Seriously."

He paused, fingers just at her clit.

"All right, all right." he withdrew his hand, but, still had to make a little show of licking his fingers, middle first.

Seconds ticked by.

"I want you, tonight."

"Yeah, well. People in Hell–"

"I mean it." he looked a little feral & crazy, " **Do** something with Basil, I don't fucking care **what**."

She blinked. He never called him by name.

"Mare—"

"You can do whatever you want to me, as long as I get to finish with my cock stuffed in you."

"Jesus, Mary. What about your little nakey sabbats?"

He shook his head.

"All the random sisters?"

Again.

She gave him a,

 _What?!_ look.

He held up his right hand.

"Oh, my God. You're going to make me do a pity suck?"

"Is that a thing?"

"Oh, come on. It _has_ to be. Lose those ridiculous clothes, & get your pretty ass in the pulpit."

He nudged off his dingy white Converse.

"Dix, you hardly ever blow me—"

 _Dead meat. Deadmeatdeadmeatdeadmeat.._.

"Please to be shutting up. I've come to think of you as an adorable, unfortunate slut. What gives?"

"I just–" he shrugged, "wasn't in the mood."

"Except for me?"

"Except for you."

Her heart skipped.

"I don't need this. You surely better come, quickly."

"Amen." he snickered. "What about your knees?"

She made a kind of strangled Muppet sound.

"JUST GET UP THERE!"

He grabbed his phone, & did as was told.

"So help me, Mary..." she muttered, dropping to her knees.

"Jag älskar dig."

"You're gonna get my face & everything, aren't you?"

"Well, yeah."

...

...

...

"Could you, ah—"

She looked up at him, busily sucking his tip.

"Lift your top? Please?"

He'd figured out she was bra-less. Again.

She lifted it, & squeezed her boobs together for him.

"Ohhh– Oh, yeah. Have I ever told you, I love your tits?"

She pulled back, with a little _pop_.

"You might have mentioned it."

She wrapped a hand around him, bumping him against her nipples. She squeezed him into where her cleavage would be, if such a thing existed. She leaned in, to tongue his slit.

"Oh, God. Ohmygodohmygod. That's perfect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dawna said "nakey" at some point... So, Mary gets nakey sabbats.
> 
> The odd Muppet references, also her fault.
> 
> Those damn white Cons. I didn't focus on them. No, not me.
> 
> (You know, I have the same shoes?)
> 
> Mary's a trip. Gross, yet sweet. He's getting a little weird.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merciful release.

He somehow managed to hold on to his phone, & reach down to twiddle his nuts.

"Ah–oh–ahhhh—"

She pulled back, & literally blew on him.

"I'm going back to sucking, now. Come on."

"Men det är så jävla bra--"

She hummed, equally flattered & exasperated.

"Look at me."

She did.

"Christ, not like you're about to bite my dick off..."

She snorted, before curling her tongue up his underside. She added her hand, to take up slack & jerk him.

He fell into an easy rhythm of face fucking her, holding the side of her head with his free hand.

"Fuck. _Yeah_. Ohhh– Unnh. _Suck it_. Suck my soul out—"

She grinned around him, momentarily.

 _Nice try_.

It was a polite warning. She swallowed, like a trooper. He made enough noise to carry throughout the sanctuary.

"Goddamnit, Mary– Stop that."

He dropped to his knees & did his best clinging vine.

"What do you think you're—"

He kissed her, effectively silencing her question.

"Get your clothes on, you goof!" she finally managed.

"I love you."

"Gah." she grabbed a thin shoulder, for leverage.

"Tack."

She scrambled to stand, knees cracking & protesting fiercely. He pushed up a leg to her capri-length pants, & started kissing a knee like it was simply the greatest thing ever.

She harrumphed, sighed, then finally wove her fingers into his forelock, at a loss.

"Mary."

Now, worshipping the other knee.

"Hm?"

"Would you please get dressed?"

He'd straightened, & was leaning with his head against her abdomen.

"Yes, Mama."

He stood easily, damn him, & pulled her into another kiss, before she could get away. He made odd little sounds, like a half-starved cat finally getting some dinner.

She pulled back, breathless.

"Like the taste of your own cum?" she asked, all snark.

"Oh God, **yes**." he tried to lean in, again. She stepped away.

 _Lot of baggage, there_.

She went back to her pew & picked up her book, but, didn't bother to re-open it. Mary began the short & rather amusing process of putting his clothes back on, in reverse of the order he'd shed them.

He ended up sitting back next to her.

"Thank you." he said, this time in English.

All big, shiny eyes.

"Quit being weird. I _know_ ¾ of the congregation have sucked your cock–"

"But, you never do."

"Not never."

"Hardly ever."

 _Wise-ass_.

Truth be told, Dix had never been exactly big on oral. Her teeth were a crowded mess, & she seriously doubted her skills... But, Basil's turn as the mopey Pope had her doing it, more & more often.

She'd also tried to avoid it, with Mary, after finding out about his... taboo adventures. She'd been turning a blind eye to a lot of his past lately, as well.

"Ah." he said, picking up on her inner dialogue, "Never clean enough, for you?"

"You put your dick in dead things, Mary." she stared up at the rafters.

"Yeah, well–"

"We've established that you loved Faith. Okay. At least she was freshly deceased–"

" _Don't_."

"But, Anna Belle was a hate fuck... _And_ , YOU DID IT, TWICE."

She watched his jaw work.

"It was Basil's fault."

"It was not! He asked you to dig her up. You did not have to fuck her, what, three months later?!"

He moaned, pitifully.

"You just had to have her, to win some fucked-up game that Basil wasn't even playing—"

He sighed, not even trying.

"Then, you had to do it AGAIN? To a moldering corpse?"

"Please stop." he pressed a hand to his crotch, "It was wrong. I knew it then, & I know it now. That's why I get hard, just thinking about it."

She knew this.

"It's why I'm not so keen on sucking your dick."

He knew this.

"It was quite nice." he offered.

"You all taste of brine."

He blinked.

"Brine?"

She nodded, warming to her subject.

"Basil's boiled peanuts. You're like– black olives. Salty, nutty brine."

He laughed.

"Maybe more Kalamatas... You seem to be slightly pickled."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry.  
> This chapter is kind of a lot to take, but, I take my Goore necro lore seriously, damn it.  
> And, I *am* going somewhere with this.


	5. Addendum

A while later, she'd finally scurried after Basil, trying not to be obvious with avoiding his kisses... Mary roamed the halls, searching for a specific entity.

 _He was still around_.

He had to be.

"It's your lucky night." a slight shadow detached itself from a wall.

If he hadn't been looking—

"What have you done, _now_?"

"What can you make her forget?" he asked, a bit desperately.

"Not as much as you'd like."

"What can you make me forget?"

Tobias whistled.

"Damn, brother. You got it bad."

He stepped closer, starting with his hands at Mary's jaw & ending up resting on his collar bone.

Green eyes drilled into identical green eyes...

"I'm always down for an experiment, but–"

" _Please_."

"I'll have to make you forget, then, Basil. I make no guarantees with Dix. She'll always be liable to remember. You've made quite the impression, you sick fuck."

Mary closed his eyes, refusing to devolve into futile tears.

"Go ahead. I won't tell... although, it wouldn't exactly _hurt_ your cause."

"Have you ever done anything so—"

Tobias smirked. Then, smiled. Then, laughed.

And, laughed.

And, laughed.

"You are adorable." he finally sighed. "What. Haven't. I. Done?"

Mary just stared at him, hopelessly.

"Come on. I'll have to book another flight."

"On a plane?"

Tobias put am arm around his shoulders, like a long-lost friend.

"No. A dirigible."

"No, I mean– Why not turn into a bat, or, something?"

"And fly all the way to Sweden? You really _are_ fucking crazy."

"It's doable."

Tobias snorted.

Not admitting—

Never admitting.

_~Uppknäppt._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun-dun-dunnnh!  
> Hint!  
> *cough, cough*  
> Hint!
> 
> Fb:  
> "These ancient scrolls of rhymes... 📜👻"  
> &  
> "Mary Goore Lore"


End file.
